The kiddo
by Indrea
Summary: This is the sequel of my oneshot "Prank" that is set after 7x06, it's a story where instead of Masters House hires a new girl Ally. Somehow everyone warms up to her, even House. T for future. Put under G. House tag, but might change in the future, this story is about the whole team.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel of "Prank" one shot I wrone, hope you like it. There is no Masters, Ally is the new girl instead of her. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was her second official case and she along with House and Chase were walking towards their patient.

"Housekeeping. Either you're crazy or you're atoning for something naughty, and you're crazy." House said walking into the patient's room.

"Believe it or not, he's a doctor" Ally sad smiling and sitting down on a stool beside the bed.

"I'm not atoning for anything." Patient Ramon said.

"That answers that. Thanks" House said sarcastically boosting himself up and sitting on a countertop.

While House talks with Ramon and Chase apparently was doing nothing, Ally was taking some blood.

"If you're done mocking him, we need to prep for an LP." Chase finally interfered.

"Good. Another hole in him should really make God's day." House said jumping off the countertop and waking out.

…

"Have you seen the bride-to-be?" Foreman asked while the whole team was doing some tests at the lab.

"Gorgeous woman half his age. He's a lucky guy." Chase answered him and Ally just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, for a while." Foreman chuckled.

"What's it mean when somebody takes their cell phone into the bathroom when they're taking a shower?" Taub asked ignoring previous talk.

"It means they don't want you to check their calls, emails, or texts." Foreman said with a duh tone.

"If we're talking about your wife, it means the chickens are coming home to roost." Chase said raising his head just to see Ally frowning in confusion.

"Taub has been known to dabble." he looked back at Taub and corrected himself. "Used to be."

Ally just raised her eyebrows in the manner that said she thought Taub was a pig and continued her job.

"Maybe that's just a habit, I take my mp3 player or sell with myself when I shower just so I could listen to music" she shrugged not lifting her head and missing Chase's and Foreman's amused expressions.

"She has a meeting today at 1:30. At a hotel." Taub said.

"Maybe it's just a meeting with some people from work, don't read into it too much" she said trying to reassure him. "Negative for Toxocara, Bacteroides, Ascaris, everything" she added once more looking at the computer.

"So what looks like an infection but doesn't test like one?" Chase asked.

"Animals." Taub said catching Chase's attention.

"I'm sure your wife's just seeing a dude." Chase joked earning a giggle and a punch to his side from Ally.

"Patient works for Morgan Timber Works. Card's in the file. Specializing in stables, barns, and stalls. He works around animals. Rhodococcus Equi." Taub explained.

…

"Fever, coughing up blood, coughing up teeth. So either God sweetened the deal with a "no flossing" clause or…" House talked walking down the hall with his team.

"Radiation sickness."

"Yeah, maybe the carpenter builds microwave ovens." Chase brushed off Taub's suggestion.

"Kaposi's sarcoma?" Ally suggested brainstorming.

"No skin lesions." Foreman reminded.

Then Chase suggested Heavy metal poisoning witch House agreed with and ordered Ally and Chase to search the patient's home after trying to make fun of Taub.

…

"How long have you been doing this?" Ally asked Chase while he was on his knees trying to pick a locked of Ramon's apartment.

"Since I started working for House" he said ad smiled at her.

"You know we could've just asked Ramon" she said trailing off.

"Yeah, but we don't do that so that the patients wouldn't have time to hide anything" he explained to her like speaking to a child.

"Exactly, but our patient hasn't been home, lives alone. He doesn't have any help, and he has no motive to hide anything." She pointed out and added, when Chase looked at her asking to make her point. "So I asked him for a so called permission "she grinned like she knew something he didn't.

"Did you ask for his key too?" he asked making fun of her.

"Didn't need to" she said with a smirk pushing the door lightly to reveal that it wasn't locked "he doesn't own one" she said and stepped inside.

"And now we know why. You think he's crazy?"Chase said quickly following her.

"Well, I'd say Crucifixion's pretty convincing evidence. Lead paint?" Ally asked walking around, while Chase checked the fridge.

"The place is too new. He believes in a higher power that can affect his life. Like most people on the planet." He said closing an empty fridge. "No canned tuna. And I don't think we have to worry about sushi." He added checking out other places of the apartment.

"No computer. No television. No music. How does he still live?" Ally joked.

"He reads. Prayer's been proven to aid recovery. "Chase said checking out a book.

Ally didn't replay, they were quiet for a few minutes just examining the place when she finally sighed and said.

"Look it's been over a week since I joined your team, are you guys still mad of what I did?" She asked straightening up ant looking at Chase.

"We were never really mad" he said still looking around and not facing her. "We're kinda used to these things; House pulls them off pretty often." He said looking though the trash can.

"So what about all three of you come to my place after work?" she offered looking through old photos.

"The house I brought you back after karaoke night?" he asked.

"No" she trailed off with guilt in her voice. "That was my friends place; I own an apartment not really far from the hospital." She said quickly looking away.

"Huh?" he finally looked at her. "Your friend's? And what would you have done if I invited myself for a little desert that night?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't let you" she said with a devilish smile on her lips.

"If you say so…" Chase got back to his work. "And I'll think about that" he added after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess worry is good for the waistline." Ally said to herself but looked up and showed the photo to Chase when he came up to her.

"It's not worry. It's starvation. His tooth didn't fall out because of heavy metal poisoning. It fell out because of malnutrition." He corrected her after looking at an old photo of Ramon, where he appears to weigh more than he does now.

"He does have Rhodococcus Equi."

"Taub was right. He just didn't know why." Chase said putting his arm on the little of Ally's back, leading her out of the apartment.

…

After they started the new treatment, they were all at the dressing room and Ally locked her locker before coming to Foreman and Taub.

"Hey, look I know we started off not really pretty, so why don't you three come tonight at my place I'll have pica and some beers" she suggested looking around and finally landing to see, that Foreman was about to say something, so she quickly added something she knew he couldn't resist. "It would be a rematch I have a pretty big flat screen" she said grinning when she saw, that she was winning.

"Fine, we'll be at your place at 8" Foreman said and Taub just nodded.

After she said her goodbyes to the boys she left that changing room and went to the office. House was sitting at his desk, looking at the computer screen. Ally walked in, closed the door and lean at the door frame.

"I asked them to come to my place tonight, they agreed." she said looking through the window.

"They won't come" he said not even looking at her.

"I know" she said looking at him.

"Than what do you want?" he asked finally looking at her.

"Well I will have a large pica and a couple of beer, would be sad to see them go to waste."

He nodded and Ally left with a smile.

…

Next morning Ally was already sitting at the table, once more looking through the patient's file when all three of them walked in.

"Hey boys" she said like nothing had happened.

"Hey" they all said with those stupid smiles on their faces. "So how was last night?" Taub asked and others tried not to laugh.

"It was awesome and she makes the best picas ever" they heard House say before Ally could answer. "Oh and you should be careful cause she kills at "Guitar Hero"" he said flopping into one of the chairs. "Probably because she owns all the "Heroes" he whispered like it was a secret.

Ally just tried to contain her smile, when she saw that boys were confused and a bit pissed that their plan to stand her up didn't succeed.

"Oh, sorry, you thought that she wouldn't figure out that you planned not to show up?" he asked his usual tone. "Well too bad for you, the pica, which I repeat, she made herself was amazing".

"The patient seemed to be feeling better, but" she said finally stopping House's rant. "He feels a huge pan in his legs and it appears that he feels one emotion while unknowingly expressing another one." She finally looked up to see that she's got everyone's attention. "I came early to check on him" she explained herself.

"Okay, let's go see our patient" House said standing up and walking out of the office, quickly followed by his team.

"Leg pain and Pseudobulbar Affect." Taub said thinking loudly while they all there looking at their patient.

"Classic Neurohecatia. Two days of anticholinergics, you'll be walking out of here." House said sitting on the bed.

"Really?" Ramon asked.

"No. I just made that up to see your reaction. Diagnostic test. This is awesome. 33-year-old carpenter presenting with narcissism, delusions of grandeur,  
hallucinations." House said satisfied while Ramon smiled.

And after a discussion about God and some other stuff, House ordered to do an MRI of his brain. And that is what Ally Chase and Taub were doing when Taub decided to discuss his marriage again.

"Chickens aren't roosting. She's just got a friend. A guy she met in an online support group for cheating spouses." He said turning to the other two.

"I've heard of that group. It's called irony." Chase said focusing on the screen.

"You think she's cheating on her spouse with someone from a cheating spouse support group?"

"Sounds like the perfect place to hit on vulnerable women."

"Oh come on" Ally said a bit frustrated with all this talk. "Maybe she's not cheating, maybe he really is her friend, it's not like we sleep with all the men we befriend." She said looking from one man to the other. "I have plenty on guy friends and I don't sleep with them, I just…" she trailed off trying to explain herself. "Look, when I went out with you and Foreman when we first met, I didn't sleep with you, but we still hanged out and had fun." She said looking at Chase, waiting for his conferment.

"But that was our goal, to sleep with you." He pointed out.

"Ass." She said ending the talk and concentrating on the screen." Look" she said before Chase had any chance to say anything to her and instead he stopped the screen. "Multiple dense lesions."

"It looks like M.S." he said.

"How did we miss M.S.?" Ally seemed surprised that she could miss that.

"It was hiding behind the malnutrition. M.S. attacks the immune system. No system, no symptoms."

"And now we're feeding him, so they're both back." Taub pointed out.

…

Ally was looking at the reception table from the upper floor, her hands resting on the rail, coffee mug in them.

"You okay?" she heard Foreman's voice.

"Our patient is a self harming psycho, who thinks that he does something against some kind of imaginary rule that his daughter will die and we have to treat him with the only treatment that is against God otherwise he's dead. So…"she trailed off still looking down.

"You don't believe in God?" he asked mimicking her posture.

"No, yes, no…"she sighed and foreman just chuckled. "I don't know I sometimes believe that maybe there is something there but I think that this entire Christian thing is a lot of bullshit." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "Sorry" she quickly said realizing what she just said; she didn't know him, for all she knows she might just insulted him.

"It's okay, I'm atheist."

Ally just smiled and they were silent for a moment.

"Sorry we tried to trick you" he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's okay, it's only fair since I fooled around with you." She sighed once again, but smiled at him.

"So we're good?" he asked now fully turning to look at her.

"We're good" she smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. "So now what?"

"I think House's already doing something" he said and they both looked down to where their patient's room was.

…

She and Foreman were sitting at the bar with their drinks, when Chase came up, he probably didn't see Ally, because he said directly to Foreman.

"I just spotted a couple of hot girls by the chocolate fountain." He said reveling that he already have got one too many drinks.

"Weren't you just upstairs with…"

"And it wouldn't have happened if not for you, buddy. Someone had to distract the sober friend."

"Grosse" Ally said and just then realized that she said it out loud.

"Oh, you're here." Chase said a bit surprised.

"Don't mind me, I'm going to find someone, I don't know" she finally said when she couldn't think of any other excuse. She put her hand on Foreman's shoulder to get his attention and smiled "We'll talk later" nodded to Chase and hooped of the stool, fixed her dress that rid up a bit and walked away.

Chase watched her go admiring the view. Her whole back down to the point where the curve of her ass started was naked and the fact that she had her hair up revealing her neck too didn't help. Oh and did he mentioned that the whole dress was really tight and ended just about the middle of her thigh and those heels made her legs look so long even though she was really short and he just wanted to do her then and there, but his thought were disturbed by Foreman's throat clearing, so the only thing he said was:

"She looks hot." Looking her up and down one more time.

Foreman just shook his head and nudged his friend.

"You were saying…"

"Yeah, "he said looking back at Foreman after Ally disappeared in the crowd. "Two hot girls, chocolate fountain" he repeated…

...

Ally wondered around the dance floor when she finally stopped at the table that had a card with her name on and sat with her drink, focusing on the spot at the middle of the plate that didn't exist. She didn't know how long she was zoned out before she heard the same familiar voice she heard earlier.

"You know that food won't just appear there if you just stare' Foreman laughed.

"Huh?" she looked up at him a bit startled. "Sorry zoned out a bit "she smiled sheepishly.

"What's the matter?" he asked placing the chair to face her and sitting in it.

"I don't know just feeling a bit like an out of place" she said laughing a little " I mean I don't know like 99 % of those people and the fact that I don't really know the people that got married doesn't help ether, I don't really get the point why I was invited." She smiled at him.

"I think House has to do something with it" he said.

She just nodded and started playing with her almost untouched glass of martini.

"Okay, what's really wrong?" Foreman finally asked, because somehow he didn't believe the whole don't know anyone here story.

"That obvious?" she asked smiling sadly and after he nodded she just sighed. "I just feel so guilty. His daughters face just keeps popping up in my head, she was so heartbroken and he with his stupid principals didn't even care" she sounded a bit angry. "All we did was cause more pain to the little girl, we never should have brought her to him" she trailed of playing with the hem of her dress.

"Look, we can't do anything about that, it's his choice and it's not your fault" he said squeezing her hand.

She just smiled sadly at him and nodded.

"Could I borrow your car?" she asked after a moment. "I promise, I won't do anything to it, I barely had a y drink, just the glass of champagne and now this, but as you can see I barely touched it, so I'm sober." She rambled on.

"Ally" he stopped her. "Let's go" he said smiling and started walking to the exit with his hand on her back guiding her way out, not seeing a frowning Chase following them with his eyes.

…

"So what Chase didn't share?" Ally asked biting her lip to stop herself from laughing when they were in his car.

"No, as I told him, I didn't come to the wedding to get laid."

"Good boy" Ally teased him.

Foreman just rolled his eyes on her and parked near the hospital entrance.

"How are you feeling?" Ally asked quietly coming into Ramon's room.

He just looked at her a bit pissed off, but stayed silent. She looked around, when noticed that she forgot her doctor's robe so it probably looked a bit wear that she was checking up on his so dress up, but she decided that she didn't really care. She used the couple of minutes they've got till Foreman's come with the instruments to apologize:

"Look, I'm sorry about your daughter, I feel so bad because of what she had to suffer, but you have to know, that I never meant to hurt her." She said sincerely.

"You just thought she would change my mind." He finally speaks up.

"To tell you the truth I was surprised she didn't."

"So was I. I didn't tell you the truth. When I said I'm not afraid to die."

She was about to speak again, but Foreman came in to check on them. They put down the data they needed and walked out of the room.

"Ready to head back?" He asked as they were walking down the hall.

"Yeah…" she said and smiled. "Thanks, Eric, for everything" she said after a few moments.

He just smiled nodding and said after a few moments, as they were walking through the exit door.

"So it's Eric again, huh?" he asked a bit mockingly.

"Well, I though, since we're good again…" she said with a little smirk playing on her lips.

They just laughed, she nudged him to the side playfully and he just put his arm around her shoulder and walked back to the car.

…

They were sitting at their table, with drink in their hands as they hear some giggle and a laugh they know, they turned their heads toward the sound and saw Chase walk out with two girls next to him. They shook their head, looked at each other said "bottoms up" at the same time, clinked their glasses and gulped down their drinks and laughed ordering one more round.

At the end on the night when wait staff were clearing tables, House, Taub, Foreman, and Wilson stood leaning on a long table and Ally was sitting on it, her legs dangling in the air between Taub and Foreman.

"So how many do you think?" House asked.

"At least three" Foreman answered.

"Hat trick, Chase" House said picking up a glass of martini from the table and taking a sip."See? The life of the bachelor. All of the sex, none of the guilt." He looked pointedly at Taub.

"It's not over, okay? I just really miscalculated. I thought she'd forgiven me  
for everything. All those hurt feelings, they never really went away." The guy defended himself.

"That makes a lot more sense."

"Oh come on" Ally whined, ready to argue with him, because she missed his zoned out look.

"Ignore him. He just got an idea." Wilson cut her off.

"I have one more test to run." House said, grabbed his stuff and walked away.

"Ugh. I hate weddings." Foreman said looking up to the sealing.

"Come on" Ally said, patting him on the back. "Let's go, we still have to go to work tomorrow" she said jumping off the tables and leaving with Foreman to grab a cab.

…

And she was right. They were at work first thing in the morning, Foreman was still grumpy as well as Taub and it really didn't help that Chase was all happy. They had to do an MRI and she was with House then he was trying to prove his point to the patient. Somehow she felt guilty about everything. And when he showed an MRI of God she just had enough she just walked out of the room with a single mutter of an "ass".


	2. Chapter 2

Guys were sitting at the table while House, who just entered the office, went straight to the coffee machine.

"Male, mid 30's, loss of consciousness, abnormal EKG." Ally said coming in through the door, looking at the file. "Also known as the subway hero." She said lifting her head to look at everyone.

When she got no reaction, she set other files on the table and sat next to Taub.

"You don't believe he's a hero?" House asked drinking his coffee and surprisingly placing another mug in front of Ally.

"Well," Ally said ignoring the mug. "I don't really think that just because he was brave enough to jump in front of the train he automatically is a hero, it probably was an adrenalin rush" she said, looking through the patients file.

"The coffee isn't poisoned" House said sitting in his usual chair. "So why this case should be interesting?" he asked leaning in his chair.

"The other hundred people stayed on that platform. That's a normal response to danger." Taub pointed out.

"Maybe he's some kind of policeman or a firefighter, natural response?" Foreman wondered.

"He plays a bass in a band." Ally said taking a sip of coffee from the mug House placed in front of her and she frowned.

"What did he put in this time?" Foreman asked not impressed.

"Sugar" girl answered and pushed the mug away missing surprised faces of the guys.

"Our patient's problem is neurological. Sympathetic stimulation — stress to the brain triggers a response in the heart. Go forth and look for masses in Clark Kent's limbic system." House said observing Ally with an interest.

…

Ally and Chase walk into the patient's room and see a huge bouquet, with a card saying "Jack! You're a hero!" Girl just raised an eyebrow while Chase smiled looking back through the glass and seeing that hospital employees are standing in front of the glass wall, taking pictures with their phones.

"Seems like you're getting a bit of attention."

"Everyone keeps going out of their way asking me if I need anything. It's kind of nice." Jack said waving to those people

"So what happened out there?" Ally asked while preparing to give him his medicine.

Jack started explaining when his wife came in lashing at him about him being irresponsible.

In the evening, when others were sent home, Ally and Chase were at OR. Jack was lying while Ally was preparing to do the exam; Chase was next to her as a supervisor. He could see that she was a bit nervous while doing it.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"First time doing so a bit nervous." She half smiled at him. "What's wrong?" she asked a bit panicked, because the monitor started beeping faster when she injected dye past the takeoff for the optic artery.

"His B.P.'s going up. The procedure's stressing his body." Chase explained quickly coming to massage Jack's carotid.

Ally froze and she didn't notice when Chase started taking over her job and ordered to get a crash cart.

"He's in cardiac arrest." She said to more to herself than to him and muttered under her breath "Fuck."

…

They were at a bus stop, staring at an ad with Taub's face. Foreman was sitting and Ally came to join him still pissed off about what had happened earlier.

"So we finally know what Taub would look like if he were life-size" House said smiling smugly.

"Can we go back to the office now?" Chris asked annoyed.

"You kidding? We got a differential to run." House said hanging his cane on the bus shelter and pulling out a sharpie to start scribbling on the glass. "Cardiac arrhythmia." He said out loud what he wrote.

"That poster got me laid when I got home last night, so do your worst." Taub mutters.

"Both of our patients' cardiac incidents happened after physical stress. I'm guessing vasovagal syncope?" Ally finally spoke up trying to ignore all the unnecessary talk about this ad for some reason it just annoyed her now.

"Buzzkill" House said and went back to writing something on the ad.

"Vasovagal syncope would manifest at a much younger age. Could be drugs." Taub suggested.

"Tox screen was clean." She sighed and laid her head against the glass.

"What about autonomic nervous system dysfunction?" Foreman asked but before he could explain himself Ally jumped out of her place, grabbed the sharpie from House's hand and went back to the hospital after glaring at his for what he did with Taub's ad.

Just when others turn back to look at house after they send confused looks towards Ally, they see the Hitler alike drawing of Taub.

…

Foreman found her coming out of one of clinic rooms.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Fine" she said walking past him.

"Come on" he pushed her to talk.

"It's just that stupid test, if I didn't mess it up…" she explained, but he cut her off.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't." he reassured her, when saw that she was about to protest.

"Fine" she gave in and they walked to the cafeteria.

…

She came to the cafeteria to get something to eat, when she saw Taub sitting trying to eat something.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" she asked and when he smiled she sat down and touched his hand. "Chris, what's wrong?" she asked nicely concern in her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm peachy." He said, but when Ally gave him the look he just sighed. "She wants to do it all the time, but it has nothing to do with me. I'm just a piece of meat." He said putting his uneaten sandwich back on the plate.

"Hey, it's not true, she loves you." Girl tried.

"I know and I love her. We've been together for 22 years. I've never loved anybody else. I don't know how to… not be with her." He sounded devastated.

She didn't know what to say, so she just squeezed his hand. Then her cell goes off and she says:

"Foreman found diffuse inflammation in Jack's liver. Looks like autoimmune hepatitis… Starting him on steroids. "When they both get up she stops Taub and says "I'm here if you need me".

He just nods with a little smile on his face and they both leave the cafeteria.

…

After they solved the case, Foreman and Chase decided to go out for a couple of beers. They spotted Ally at the reception and decided to invite her too.

"To another life we saved" Chase said and they clinked their beers.

"So do you really think that Taub's face is the most trustworthy?" Foreman asked.

Chase and Ally just looked at each other then at Foreman and started laughing.

"Will you stop already, it's just an ad. " Ally said smiling.

"Fine" foreman gave in.

"So why do you tell everyone to call you Ally?" Chase asked after a few minutes.

"Cause Dr. Gorgeous would sound a bit weird." She laughed.

"Ally Gorgeous…" Foreman said out loud. "Yeah, sounds interesting" he said a bit mockingly.

"Actually, it's Alice Gorgeous." The girl corrected him and sipped her beer.

"Alice? Why do you ask to call you Ally?" Chase asked.

"Don't know just habit I guess." She said and thought for a minute. "I got tired of being called Alice from the Wonder land so I just started introducing myself as Ally." She explained.

"Who called you that?"

"Friends and some teachers in school even now when I'm a student at university some like to joke around. "She smiled not really being mad at people for doing it.

"You're still a student. How old are you?" Foreman asked.

"Yea, House found me somehow and asked to work for him. So I just talked to the dean and he understood and was happy that I was already spotted by someone and agreed to let me take the equivalency exams so I could work here." She explained. "And I'm 23 at the moment, will be 24 soon." She said and saw how the guys started looking at her a bit weird.

"So how come House hasn't still made fun of you for your last name?" Chase asked changing the subject when he saw how uncomfortable she was under their stares.

"And how did he agree to call you Ally?" Foreman added.

"We made a bet, if he mocks my name he owes me 100 bucks." She said smiling and feeling proud of herself.

The guys smiled too, approving her choice.

"And what about calling you Ally?"

"Every time he calls me Gorgeous he starts laughing so he figured it was easier to call me by my first name and then I just automatically corrected him and he didn't mind calling me Ally, so…" she said and finished her beer.

"We'll gonna help you win this bet."Foreman said.

"Really, how?" Ally asked a bit suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it won't be hard." Chase asked and they smiled knowingly with Foreman.


	3. Chapter 3

Taub was looking at the computer screen while Foreman was leaning against the windowsill.

"Oh God this is so wrong." Ally tried to contain her laughter while staring at the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked walking in and startling Ally who was standing behind Taub. "What are you looking at?"

"Your profile page." Foreman said grinning.

"Why? I haven't…" he saw the screen and seemed shocked. "That… is not me." He said leaning over the desk.

"That is you." Taub pointed out mockingly.

"That's me," Chase pointed to the screen "but that" he pointed at another part of the screen "is not. Whoever did this made it smaller. Much, much smaller" he said offended.

"Oh God." Ally said barely controlling herself and moving towards Foreman to put her head on his shoulder trying to hide her already red face.

"Whoever did this has a bone to pick with you. Ironic, since your bone is—"Foreman said patting Ally on the back.

"…is not in that picture." Chase quickly interrupted him. "My proof is right here." He said putting his hands on his belt, ready to unbuckle it and walking toward Foreman and Ally. "You really want to see it?"

"Oh God no¡" Ally quickly backed off from those two.

"Oh, whoa. Convinced. You have any idea who did this?" Foreman said at the same time raising his hands in surrender while Chase took over the computer.

"I don't even know where the original picture is from."

"The bathroom at the Carlton Hotel. The towel. Hotel logo's reversed. Shot must have been taken in the mirror." Taub informed pointing to the picture.

"We were there for Sanford Wells' wedding." Foreman remembered.

"That should narrow it down." Ally thought.

"He was there with three women, remember?" Foreman was enjoying this too much.

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Ally smiled and coughed out "Whore" hiding her laugh.

Chase looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but they heard House singing in the hall so he quickly closed the page. They all went to the table giggling except for Chase.

"38-year-old former marine came into the E.R. with back pain. Now his bladder aches as much as his back because he can't empty it." House said walking in and putting the files on the table. "What are we looking at this morning? Up-skirt celebrity? Endearingly funny cat?" He looked at his team sitting down.

"Another study about gays being better parents. We were lured in by the word "lesbian." Has he taken any antihistamines or anticholinergics?" Chase quickly answered.

"Nope. And the E.R. ruled out enlarged prostate, stopped colon, and spinal injury."

"Military history… In suspiciously good shape for his age. Makes a living bullying kids." Ally thought out loud. "Jerk." She muttered to herself.

"Fascinating." House said and continued after Ally raised an eyebrow at him. "It's fascinating that you equate discipline with bullying. Which means that your parents either disciplined you too much or too little — I'm guessing too little." He wondered fully concentrating at her.

"Neither." She said and shifted in her seat so she was facing him. "The fact that I think that bullying isn't a good thing comes from me. I don't see the purpose of it and I think it's purely cruel and unnecessary and could be replaced by something else. The fact that you run this department based on it doesn't bother me until it goes too far." She said a bit angrily, but making it clear that this discussion was over. "The diagnosis of urinary retention depends on the particular mechanical cause. We need to know if there's a blockage in the urethra versus a nerve or a muscle problem with the bladder." She added changing the subject.

House just nodded:

"Cath him and see what's stopping him from emptying his bilge." He said getting up and walking out off the office, but stopping at the door. "Oh, not you, Chase. Sending Captain Micropenis to deal with what is probably normal-sized equipment is too cruel, even for me." He said and quickly walked out leaving a stunned Chase and the rest of the team struggling with their laugh.

…

Ally and Foreman were doing a test on their patient.

"You don't really like me do you?" Driscoll the patient asked Ally.

"What's there to like, you're my patient, and I'm one of your doctor." She said and looked away.

"You don't agree with my teaching methods." He points it out.

"Why would you think so?" Ally asked now looking at him.

"Because I can see how you treat me and I know that a lot of people do the same thing because of that." He explained.

"Well, I just think that there are other ways, but that's not really my business." She said once again trying ending the same conversation.

"I may work these kids hard, but I never hit them." He said.

"It's really none of my business." She said now fully ending this conversation.

She just asked Foreman if he needed anymore of her help and walked out of the room.

…

"Half hour on the phone, no go. Website won't take down the picture." Chase said entering the lab, where Ally and Taub were running tests on Driscoll's urine sample.

"I thought their policy doesn't allow nude photos." Taub said and continued to explain to Ally what she should do.

"They don't. Technically… I'm no longer nude." Chase answered after he logged onto the page.

Ally came behind him, leaned a bit and placed her chin on Chase's shoulder. That is when she saw that there was a teeny tiny black square where his penis should be and she just giggled, while Chase unknowingly leaned into her.

"How come you didn't take it down yourself?" Ally wondered frowning a bit.

"I wanted to, but whoever did this changed my password, so I can't even prove it's my page." He said placing his head into his hands.

Ally gently squeezed his other shoulder and he looked at her to see her sympathetic smile.

"She's got serious text skills." Girl joked backing off from Chase and going back to do her work.

"My password was "password."" Chase said earning surprised faces from both of his colleges.

"So all those jokes about blondes are true." Ally said a bit amazed.

"Do any of the three seem like a more likely suspect? Maybe one was clingier?" Taub suggest.

"I can't even remember their names." He said dropping his hands in defeat.

"Thank God I never slept with you." Ally mutter not even taking her eyes of the test.

" Listen, this is a tough time for me. Breaking up with Rachel, moving into a hotel." Taub spoke really seriously. "I want you to know how much your humiliation has eased my burden." He finished with a huge grin on his face that earned a snort out of Ally.

…

Ally and Foreman came to their patient's room to take some blood for the syphilis test.

"Okay, I'm gonna take some blood. This will only hurt for a second. Ready?" she asked politely while Foreman was writing down thing in the chart.

From that point everything gone very fast. When Ally leaned closer to Driscoll's arm, he quickly shot up and grabbed her by the neck and started to chock her.

"Stop it! Stop trying to kill me." He said angrily getting up from his bead and pushing her.

"Hey, let her go." Foreman shouted coming to stop him.

Ally grabbed Driscoll's arm with which he was strangling her and before she knew she jumped a bit and kicked him in the groin. At that point Foreman grabbed their patient and tried to hold him down, while Ally stumbled back holding her neck. All she heard was people yelling and she saw how security rushed in, next thing she knows, Foreman is kneeling in front of her, asking if she's okay.

"I'm fine." She said and stood up, massaging her neck a bit and quickly walking out of the room.

…

Back at the office, guys were staring at her and she just glared at the table so she wouldn't glare at them.

"She's fine." House said from the other end of the office.

"That is what I've been telling them for the last 15 minutes." She complained. "Maybe we could go back to our patient." She asked a bit angrily.

"The patient's in restraints and on Haldol, which seems to have made him lucid." Foreman said massaging his arm.

"Differential diagnosis. Back pain, neurogenic bladder, psychosis. Oh and let's not forget ball pain." House said coming to the table with sarcasm and amusement mixed in his voice. He continued after Ally glared at him. "Tertiary syphilis fits."

"The tests came back negative. Several meds could cause those symptoms. Tricyclic antidepressants, ritalin."

"Also other native plants. Wormwood, jimson weed." Ally added getting back to glaring at the table.

"The amount of jimson weed or ritalin he'd have to ingest, seems like he would have mentioned it." Chase disagreed still looking at her worried.

"Unless he didn't know about it." She fired back raising her head to face them once again. "Maybe one of those kids at the camp got tired of Driscoll's lessons and poisoned him. I know I would." She said the last sentence as a mutter even though everybody heard it.

"Go to the camp. Check for potential poisons." House ordered and guys shot up to go with one last glance at Ally. "Ally." He stops her before she went and saw how she took a deep breath before turning to him. "How do you feel?" he asked trying to disguise that he actually cared.

"It hurts a bit, the fact that he jumped at me like that was a bit scary, but I'll survive.' She said shrugging because she decided that the best way to get rid of all of them was to tell the truth.

House nodded, but just before she left he added "Points for kicking him in the nuts." He was pleased to see a little smile on her face before she disappeared.

…

After going to the camp and reassuring Foreman like 5 times that she was fine they were back at the patient's room.

"These IV fluids will help flush the drugs out of your system." Foreman said to the patient while hooking up an IV for him.

"You know which of the kids dosed me?" he asked.

"It's not medically relevant." Ally quickly answered without lifting her head from the papers she was writing in at the counter.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt him. But I get why you're scared of me." Driscoll said making Ally look at him. "I'm real sorry about this morning." He said sincerely.

"No apology necessary. You're ill. You didn't know what you were doing." She brushed it off walking towards them but still not looking really comfortable around him.

"I used to be a real screw-up. The military taught me that actions always have consequences. Part of being a man is accepting them. And after all the times I've said that to the kids, an apology is necessary."

Ally just bit her lip, nodded and was ready to walk out of the room when patient got worse. Foreman quickly took over, not letting her too close to their patient and just ordered her to bring what he needed.

They were all back at their table except for House with whom they were talking over the phone. They discussed diagnosis when House ordered Chase to turn off his cell.

"You heard that? It's on vibrate." Chase expressed his surprise.

"I'm assuming it's been ringing almost nonstop since you changed your status update to "nothing lights my fire like a lady of size — less than three bills, don't bother calling." Followed by your cell number." House explained making other three burst with laughter as Chase hurried to the computer.

"No, no, no, you're right. This is in no way clever and hysterical" Taub said trying to contain his laughter.

"Before you start rolling anyone in flour, work the patient out for a pheo. Adrenaline pituitary scans, 24-hour urine collection." House added before hanging up.

Taube and Foreman took off to do what they were told, once again not really letting Ally go near the patient just in case. Chase was still at the computer when she walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You okay?" she asked sincerely not mocking him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you this?" Chase turned to face her taking her hands into his. "How's your neck?" he asked when Ally just sighed in frustration.

"It's fine everyone should just stop worrying." She said rolling her eyes and finally meeting Chase's. "Rob, everything's okay." She said smiling.

"You sure?" he asked drawing circles on the back of her palms with his thumbs.

"Will be when you stop protecting me and let me do my job." She said nudging his shoulder with her hip (since she was standing while he was sitting).

He just nodded, stood up and walked out with her; his arm lazily drabbed over her shoulders.

…

At the end of the day they were at the locker room. Taube and Foreman were already gone and now it was just Chase and Ally left.

"So, any luck with your personal case?" Ally asked walking to his locker.

"Not much." He said looking up. "But I'll figure something out." He smiled and got up.

"Well, good luck and don't forget to put those flowers into water." She laughed and was about to walk out, but he stopped her.

"Here" he said giving her the flowers. "You had a rough day today, just pretend that I went and bought these flowers for you." He said after seeing her quizzical look.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. She hesitated for a moment and then when on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Good night." She said and took off leaving him a bit unsure with a silly smile playing on his lips.

…

Ally was at their patients' room, giving them medicine and while Driscoll took it immediately, she got problems with the kid.

"No, let him be your Guinea pig. You can dose me after you're sure you're right." Landon said.

"Look" Ally started sitting on the edge of the bed. "All I'm trying to do here is help you." When the boy seemed not to be really convinced she continued. "I don't agree with the way they treat you there, but this is not boot camp and I'm not your coach, I'm a doctor and please believe me when I say that I really do care for you." She said sincerely, squeezing his free hand and smiling when he didn't pull away. When he takes the pills willingly, girl smiled once more and asked standing from his bead. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Another pillow would be cool, if you don't mind." Boys said politely.

Ally just nodded happy and did as she was asked before walking out of the room.

Few hours later she and Foreman were at the reception when they heard Driscoll shouting form his room.

"Hey, hey. Where you going? Hey, you're sick. You need to be in the hospital." Foreman grabbed Landon while he tried to run.

Ally was by their side in a moment and the boy started pleading Ally to help him, but then security guard came and Foreman picked up something from the floor.

"You stole my car keys?" Ally asked pissed at Landon.

But the kid doesn't have time to say anything because they hear Driscoll screaming from his room. They rush to their other patient while security guard drags the boy back to the room. After they give Driscoll the medicine they walk out of the room, Ally glaring at the boy.

After the team discusses what it could be to the older man, Ally was back at their patients' room, she put on gloves and added medication to Landon's IV.

"I saw my chance to get out of here. I had to take it." Landon tried to explain himself.

"Don't waste your breath; I tried to be nice to you, I thought you were a good kid, but you just used me, maybe I was wrong thinking that bullying isn't a good way of knocking some sense into kids like you." She said not even trying to sound nice.

"Yeah, these kids are manipulators. You can't let your guard down." Driscoll said and Ally just nodded agreeing with him for the first time.

"What do you mean "all these kids"? Don't lump me in with the losers at that camp." Landon quickly tried to defend himself.

"Oh so others are losers?" Ally raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you thing you are any better than them?" she asked sounding pissed.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, I thought you looked hot, you were nice to me and it was a change from the booth camp so I played along and did what I thought was best. I was wrong and I know I screwed up but I've never been in trouble with the law."

"You said you were in for shoplifting." Ally said surprised after she recovered from the shock that the kid was flirting with her a bit.

"Store owner caught me trying to boost some chips and stuff. Called my DCS caseworker."

"I thought all the kids were there under court order." Girl looked at the older man.

"That's usually how it works."

"So why is he different?" she wondered out loud seeing as Driscoll wasn't giving her the answer.

She walked out of the room feeling that there was something he wasn't telling them and she knew that they had to figure it out. So what he did next was what made her go straight to House.

"I just got off the phone with Landon's DCS caseworker." Ally said to her boss. "He said that Driscoll paid his enrollment fee at the camp." She said making it obvious that she know what her patient was hiding from them.

…

After the case was solved, Ally offered to go celebrate at the bar, but only Chase agreed cause other had other stuff to do.

"So, how it went?" Ally asked after he ordered two shots of tequila

"Well after she accused me of acting like an ass "he started explaining.

"Manwhore." She corrected him, but smiled guilty and just said: "Sorry, continue" After he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, so you know she looked good so I offered to take her out to dinner, without sex." He added the last part emphasizing it. "But she refused." He said thanking the barman for the drinks.

"Sorry" Ally offered not really knowing what to say.

"Don't be" Chase laughed. "It kinda made me realize what maybe I should stop being such an ass." He saw Ally's looked and corrected himself. "Fine, manwhore." He said and laughed as Ally seemed satisfied. "So maybe I should try dating women again, you know like be a one woman guy." He said hoping that she would understand him.

"Good for you." She smiled and raised her shot. "We both had a rough time at the beginning of this week, but I found out some meaningful information that helped solve the case and you figured out something about yourself, o I'd say – To this week¡" she laughed.

"Yeah, to this week¡" Chase agreed laughing too and they clinked their shots before gulping them.


	4. Chapter 4

The guys were at Ally's, all four of them got really close from the time she joined the team and somehow Taub and Foreman got really protective over her over past few weeks, they started acting like her big brothers or something and it was a bit strange, since you know, the guys never really were that close even after years of working together. It was Saturday evening, guys were bored so they decided to pay Ally (or you know her flatscreen and a few basketball games) a visit. And after a few hours of playing with them, Ally went to shower and get ready. She just finished blow-drying her hair and was doing her makeup while Chase was lying on her bed, tossing a ball in the air, which he found in her room, while other two were glued to the game they were playing at the moment.

"So, where did you meet him, again?" Chase asked.

"At university, I was turning in the papers when he came up to me and asked me out." She said applying some blush on her cheeks.

"And you just said yes?" he asked surprised. "Do you even know him?"

"I've seen him at the campus a couple of time before, just never really met him." She answered finishing her makeup with a touch of lip-gloss.

"What if he's some kind of pervert or something?"

"Oh so when I agreed to go out with you after we just met it's okay, but when it's someone else, it has to be a pervert." She said standing up and going to her bathroom to change, ignoring Chases shocked/confused look, and just before she closed the door behind her, she peeked out and smirked. "Besides I know you watched the footage from security cameras when I kicked the patient, that tried to strangle me, in the nuts, you know I can protect myself." She smiled devilish and closed the door.

While she was changing she heard Chase laugh in response and after she was finished she walked out, came in front of him and spinet around.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Chase looked at her and shot up to sit on the bed ogling her. She looked stunning with her tight mini black dress and high heels. Her hair was curled and all in all she looked smoking. He finally smirked saying that she looked hot and she beamed at him walking out of the room followed by him.

"So, when's he coming to pick you up?" Foreman asked not taking his eyes from the screen.

"In about 5 minutes, so you just lock up on your way out." Ally said going to pick up her coat from the hanger.

"You won't get rid of us that easily, we'll come and check him out first, you know just to make sure you'll be fine with him." Taub said and finally looked at her as she groveled in return. "You look nice." He complimented her.

"Don't you think it's a bit too much for the first date?" Foreman asked eyeing her.

"Oh come on, it's not like you wouldn't appreciate if your date wore something like this." She said a bit mad.

"Good point." He said and went back to his game.

They hear Ally's phone go off and she said her goodbyes to them, but they quickly jumped up and followed her down to meet this guy. And let me tell you they were really unimpressed with him. I mean he was way too skinny to protect her if that was necessary and his car probably barely moved, but as Ally introduced him to them she glared at her friends enough to make them keep quiet. As she was getting in to that Jim's car she reminded them to lock up and was gone in a few moments.

She got back just as fast as she was gone. Ally walked into her home a few hours later just to find those three comfortably sitting in her sofa while watching some sports game, beers in their hands.

"Back so early?" Chase asked a bit mockingly but too lazy to look at her.

"Ha ha, very funny. What are you still doing here?" she asked sounding really tired.

They heard her drop her keys on the table and she came up to them without her shoes already.

"So how was it?" Taub asked raising his head to look at her.

"Horrible." She said grabbing the attention of all three. "He got drunk after second bottle of beer and after the fifth time he started a sentence with. "So, House huh?" I said I needed to go to the bathroom, lucky enough he believed me, and just went to the bar, ordered a bottle of tequila, said that he was paying and left." She said placing the bottle on the table. "Looks like the only thing that interested him in me was the fact that I was working with House." She sighed flopping between Foreman and Chase.

"Sorry." Taub said sympathetically while other two nodded.

"Nah" she brushed it off putting her feet on the table and getting comfortable on the sofa. "Serves me right for being so foolish." She said.

After another half an hour they all were a bit drunk and Ally was talking again.

"Can you believe me, I dressed up because he said that he was taking me to a restaurant and instead he brought me to a bar." She said and took a sip from the bottle Foreman handed her. "And he even couldn't make a simple talk…" she said passing the bottle to Chase.

"What did you expect, he's a kid?" Foreman asked missing Ally's frown.

"Yeah, I mean, have you seen his car?" Taub asked chuckling.

"What do you mean, he's a kid, he's only a year younger than me?" girl asked offended rising up a bit to sit up.

"Yeah but that makes him at least ten years or so younger than us so yeah, he's a kid." Chase said.

"So I'm a kid too?" Ally looked at all of them still offended.

"Yeah¡" they all said in chorus.

"Uh, "she breathed out plopping back on the sofa. "You're lucky I'm pissed enough at him and am a bit tipsy otherwise you all would be in big trouble." She said swinging the bottle one more time.

…

"Picture a door. Unlocked with the key of the mind. Two medical cases, both more fascinating than the last." House said in a mysterious voice.

They were all in the dark and the only light was coming from a flashlight that was concentrated on House's face. Ally couldn't help herself so she laughed and House turned the flashlight to her face making her blind for a second and told her to shut up.

"Case number one. 33-year-old woman named…" he said and turned on the light of the table, were a few patient's files were lying. "Something I can't remember. You'll see the irony in a second. Presenting with temporary paralysis, high CK levels, and a perfect memory." House finally turned on all the lights and the team took their files.

"How perfect is perfect?" Chase asked looking around the room and seeing all the brain scans.

"Perfectly perfect. Hyperthymesia. Complete recall of every moment of every day since puberty. All 7,600,049 of them. It's cool, huh? One of only a handful of recorded cases." House answered making everyone's jaws drop.

"So we have two symptoms: Temporary leg paralysis and elevated CK." Foreman said, but got interrupted by House.

"Obviously you're not suffering from the same condition 'cause you've already forgotten my dramatic voiceover. There's a third symptom."

"Her memory's unrelated."

"It's a strange medical phenomenon—"Ally tried, but only got interrupted by Eric.

"Hyperthymesia is known to manifest in adolescence."

But then House disagreed and they discussed the case for a bit before getting the orders and as they were walking out to do their job, Taub stopped them.

"You said there's a second case?"

"Oh! Yeah. Thanks." House said and turned on another light screen revealing the PPTH PR poster of Taub thus making him groan. "The case of the 45-year-old doctor who just failed his pathology recertification exam and is going to lose his board certification and get fired."

"How'd you fail it? You spend half your life in the lab." Foreman asked and Ally just nodded surprised.

"I was recovering from the flu. I'm retaking it next week. It's not an issue." Taub shrugged it off.

"Normally, I'd let Darwinism run its course. But Cuddy's in a big tizzy about her poster boy getting canned. So, how are we gonna get the short guy off the short bus?"

"Just hire him a tutor." Ally said just to earn the "You're such a kid" look from the guys except House.

"Tutor it is. Choose your poison. Chase, if you prefer pounding Aussie beers and commiserating over the suckiness of divorce. Ally, if you want your naughty teacher's fantasy becoming real, but you know she's still a student herself so you'd probably be forced to actually study. Foreman, if you need to be berated by a humorless hard-ass." House said winking at Ally when he was talking about her.

"Foreman." Taub quickly said.

"Interesting." House looked at him team member. "I would have chosen Ally; you know to at least have to look at something." He said earning a smack on the head with a file from the girl and a few snorts from the guys.

…

Chase and Ally were at the control room while they were running the stress test on Nadia.

"Her heart rate isn't moving. The sister stress pot needs stirring."Chase said a bit bored and frustrated.

"I'll go." Ally said after sighting heavily. "But if something goes wrong, you'll be the one to blame." She pointed at him as she walked out off the control room to the sisters. "So you haven't seen each other in a while." Ally said pretending to write something down while checking on the patient. "That must be hard, I have an older sister and we saw each other three months ago and I already miss her so much." Ally said earning a smile from the patient's sister. "Look we need you both to answer a few more questions." She said lifting her head from the file.

"She remembers everything, why do you need me?"

"Well we need to know about the history even when she was just a little baby, like you said you had a car accident?" Ally directed the question to her patient. "Were there any similar accidents or just falls when she was little or maybe there was something during pregnancy?" Ally asked looking at Elena.

"It wasn't an accident, she hit me." Nadia said angrily pointing to her sister.

And that is how the second fight started between the two of them. When the patient monitoring equipment started beeping Ally asked her sister to leave and started doing what she needed. Chase gave her the thumbs up, but only got ignored, cause she was too mad she had to start yet another fight between the sisters.

…

"How is she?" Asked Elena when Ally approached her the next day.

"We started her on a beta blocker. It should keep her heart rhythm under control. She'll be fine while we run more tests."

"Did you hear that she banned me from her room? I know I'm not perfect, but she's… Oh, she can be such a bitch. She never ever, ever lets anything go. Look, tell Nadia she doesn't need to worry about seeing me again." Elena said like she didn't hear a thing Ally just told her and quickly gathered her things and was about to walk away, when Ally stopped her.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "I shouldn't have provoked the fight.

"It wasn't your fault; you just asked what you needed to know." Elena brushed it off.

"But I knew that it might end in a fight and we needed her heart rate to rise so I just thought that I would shoot two birds with one stone." Ally said guilty.

"You can't play with people like that." Elena shot back angrily.

"I'm sorry I really didn't think that it will get to this point."

"No, it doesn't matter! It's just one more fight for her to remember. Guess you're both bitches." She said, and bolt out of the hospital.

"I'm I'm sorry…" was all Ally could say in a small voice before Elena disappeared from her sight.

The girl just took a few deep breaths calming herself and hopping that tears won't roll down her cheeks, before Chase came out and called her back to the patient's room. She just said the diagnosis before bolting out of the room hoping that Chase hadn't seen her red eyes.

…

"So what are we going to do now?" Ally asked as she, chase and House were walking down the hall.

"We look for another case. Even if you're right about autoimmune, we now don't have time to prove it. The transplant board will never give her a kidney."

"Maybe we could go around them, get a relative to donate."

"Which relative? The sister who walked away and told you she was never coming back?"

"That's because we caused this." She said angrily stopping him by grabbing his arm. "They were estranged, but I made it worse."

"That relationship was broken long before we got there." He said a bit raising his voice since he didn't get why she was acting like that.

"And we just made it worst, don't you get that? For some medical test we ruin people's lives¡" she spat out not letting him finish talking, but he interrupted her too.

"It's what was needed to be done. It's our job to save people's lives, whatever it takes. You're not in high school anymore. This is real life, so you just need to grow up and deal with it¡" he almost shouted at her.

And that's what earned him a slap on the cheek before she rushed off to call their patient's sister ignoring all the stares.

"Well that was entertaining." House said amused.

"She started it, I mean she's just young and needs to stop being so emotional about everything." Chase tried to explain himself still shocked from the slap.

"Whatever you say, daddy." House said mockingly and went to his office.

…

At the end of the day, Ally found herself at Chase's door.

"Ally?" he was surprised to see her when he opened the door.

"Hey…"she trailed off, not sure what to say. "I brought ice." She said sheepishly gesturing to his swollen cheek.

"Come in." he laughed stepping aside to let her in.

She walked in, gave him the pack of ice and just looked at him with those puppy eyes.

"I'm so so sorry I slapped you." She said looking all guilty.

"It's okay." He laughed again. "Why don't you take off your coat?" He suggested and took it from her to hang it.

"How is it?" she asked as they were sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"I'll live." He said and smiled.

Ally scooched closer to him, tucked her legs under herself and leaned a bit, placing her hand gently on his red cheek to see him wince a bit.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard." She joked.

"Yes you did, somehow you are really strong for such a little person." He laughed.

"You better watch it or you'll soon have a matching left cheek." She said and took the ice she brought to replace her hand with. "Better?" she asked after a moment.

"Much." He smiled. Then he placed his hand on her left tight. "I shouldn't have called you a kid."

"Technically you didn't." she tried to lightening up the mood.

"I'm sorry." He said squeezing her thigh.

"Forget it." She smiled. "I think I got even when I left you marked." She said pressing the ice a bit stronger to his cheek.

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

"Want to watch a movie?"

Ally just nodded and he got up to put in some kind of film.

"So how it went with Elena?" he asked going back to sit next to her.

"She agreed." She said and leaned into him as he placed his hand over her shoulders.

They laughed throughout the whole movie even though it was supposed to be a horror one. But what can you do, when they try to sell all those nasty things as a horror film and you are a doctor who knows how unrealistic the things they show are. So after having a great night, Chase escorted Ally to her car and thanked for the ice. Ally just kissed the cheek she slapped and said that she hoped that that would help the healing process.

…

So after the case was solved and Taub passed his test, they were at Foreman's house.

"Oh my god, you're moving in together, that is so amazing." Ally said a bit too happy.

"You know we're not gay right?" Taub asked.

"Really, we just thought…" Chase trailed off making fun of them and just sat on the sofa in front of the flatscreen.

"Yeah, I was hoping to be the maid of honor." Ally laughed lying on the sofa, her head on Chase's lap.

"Ha ha, very funny." Foreman said coming out of the kitchen with 4 bottles of beers. "Oh, speaking of funny, Chase, what happened with your cheek? Heard House saying that a girl hit you." He smirked.

"Oh, back to your manwhore ways?" Taub asked searching for the toy guns that go with the game.

"Nope, he won a bet." Ally said looking up to see a quizzical Chase's face.

"A bet?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, we had a bet. Rob said, that House would take my side is we got into a fight and I didn't believe him. Guess I was wrong." She said and smiled at the amusing smile Chase gave her.

"Really?" Foreman didn't buy that.

"Yeah." Chase said and unknowingly started toying with Ally's hair that was spread over his knees.

"Really, I just did that for dramatic effect." She grinned gesturing to his marked cheek.

"So, who wants to go first?" Taub asked as he plugged in the game.

Foreman was shut up and the girl just laughed hopping of the sofa (and Chase's lap) and grabbing the first gun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for keeping you wait so long, just had a lot to do with the driving test I had on Monday. Thank you for rewievs and for following this story. Hope you like this chapter and let me know if you think that I should tag it under someone else instead of .**

* * *

So last week was fun. Ally got the opportunity to hit both Chase and Foreman on the head with patient's file. I mean what do you expect after you say "Don't act so surprised it's not like we didn't do that when we first saw you." after Chase and Taub hits on the new nurse and you say that it's disgusting. Well at least they paid off for being pigs by helping her with the bet.

One day Ally walked in the office and everyone was already there including House.

"Well well well, look who looks all pretty today." She heard Foreman say from the chair he was sitting.

Everyone looked at her including herself. She was a bit shocked by this sudden compliment. It's not like she did anything different today, she thought she looked nice today cause she wore her favorite turquoise pencil skirt with that flowing shirt and black and nude heels, but you know… She looked at House who raised an eyebrow at her shocked face, but nothing other. That is before Chase decided to agree with Foreman.

"Yeah, she looks gorgeous." Chase smirked at her and she didn't get it till House snorted and was about to say something.

"House" she said his name as a warning and that is when she got what guys were doing.

And they did similar things, all week, but somehow House didn't give in. Despite that she invited them for dinner (that she cooked) as a thank you.

Other thing that happened during that week was when Ally was walking down the corridor and she saw a toddler running down it. She quickly caught him saying.

"And where do you think you're going, little mister?" She tickled him making him giggle.

"There you are¡" she heard a familiar voice and saw a doctor coming to them. "Jimmy, you can't just run out of your room. Thanks for catching him." He said.

"It's okay" she said bouncing the boy to her right side. "You're Dr. Wilson, the oncologist right?" Ally smiled.

"Yeah, oh you must be the new girl in House's team." He said recognizing her.

"Ally." She smiled again. "So that is this little buddy running from?" she asked tickling the boy again.

"We had to give him chemo, but he's a naughty little boy and doesn't make it easy for nurses." He said when the boy stuck out his tongue for the doctor.

"Really?" Ally said and the boy blushed. "Would you sit for a while still if I would be there with you?" Ally asked him and the boy nodded after a moment of thinking. "Good boy." She said.

"Great, thanks. Let's go." Dr. Wilson said leading the way. "Oh and it's James." He added opening the boy's room's door for her.

So apparently that boy had longue cancer. It made Ally's hear break; I mean that boy was 3 years old and already that sick. His parents were working three jobs so that they could get the medication their kid needed, but his grandmother couldn't deal with him that is why Ally agreed to help with him during his sessions because somehow he listened to her.

But you know it's another week and another case and this time when she walked into the office Chase, Foreman and Taub already there. She passed Taub and grabbed a piece of a fruit from his plate and said:

"Nice tie." She smiled and sat in front of Chase.

"Are you wearing my tie?" Foreman asked looking suspiciously at Chris.

"Oh, I saw it in your closet, and it happened to match my shirt." Taub said at the same time smiling at Ally as a thank you.

"Why were you in my closet?"

"Looking for a tie. What's the big deal?"

Ally and Chase shared a look and tried not to laugh and that is when House walked in making fun of them and asking about a patient. He looked at Ally for a few moments after she pointed out the obvious lie and then came to her and patted her on the head saying that he had taught her well. And when Ally had to go and confront him about his job, she dragged Chase with her.

"Why do you need me with you?" he asked when they were walking to the patient's room.

"Remember the sisters which relationship I made worse?" she asked not really looking at him.

"Yes, what does it…" she didn't let him finish.

"I said that if anything went wrong it would be your fault. Since it went wrong, now it's your time to break it to his wife the bad news." She smiled opening the door and letting him speak.

Unfortunately he figured out a way to not tell patient's wife the truth. So she just gave him the "Oh come on" look and they went back to the office.

…

Ally was looking through a file and just listening with one ear that is until she sensed a fear or something.

"Might look like Vicodin but be something else" House said and that made Ally look up to all those concerned faces.

Girl watched what went next like some kind of discovery channel.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" she asked but just got a few shaking heads and House continued with his diagnosis.

After that Ally and Chase went to the patient to do the lumbar puncture.

"Look, I know this might sound a bit rude, but we need to know if you're hiding anything more, in case it might cause some of your symptoms." Ally said to Bert while Chase was preparing.

That is when all the truth came out, somehow the patient started telling them everything and when he was lying on his side he suddenly asked.

"Haven't you ever done something in a relationship you wish you could take back?"

"Maybe." Chase said that earned an amused and questionable expression from Ally.

"How'd you handle it?"

"I told the truth. Eventually." This earned him a "really?" look.

"How'd that work out?"

"Not well."

That's when Ally understood that he was talking about Cameron. And because of that she decided not to question him.

…

"Gram stains are negative in the first CSF samples." Ally said as the whole team was in a lab for a long time now.

"One down, three to go." Foreman sighed and stood up to go to Taub.

"I'm starving. You wanna get a bite after…" Taub said, but was quickly interrupted.

"Already have plans."

"Date?"

"What difference does it make? We're roommates, not a married couple. We don't have to eat every night together."

The last thing Foreman said earned the two a snort from Ally and Chase. After they found out that Foreman really had a date, Ally turned to Taub and said.

"You can come over my place, I was thinking about delicious Spaghetti marinara for dinner." She laughed trying to imitate Italian accent. "And I know that I will make too much for one person, so will you join me?" she asked smiling.

"Can I come too?" Chase asked.

"Sure." Girl winked at him. "The more the merrier."

"Leave me some of it?" Foreman asked.

"No, you have a date, leaving us three losers alone, so you go eat with your girl and we will eat at my place, maybe there will be a desert after." Ally said making fun of him, but then she saw all three amused faced and that is then she understood the deeper meaning blushing horribly. "Not that kind, you pervs¡" She said smacking Chase on the back of his head just because he was the closest.

…

Ally was halfway through her morning run when her messenger started beeping. That is why she entered the office with her sports clothes on and that means she was wearing a sports bra and some tiny shorts.

"Damn." House said smirking.

"Oh come on, I was in the middle of a run, what happened?" she asked and went to get some coffee only to catch all four of them staring at her ass. "You mind?" she asked as she bent down to put the coffee beans in the right place.

"Not at all¡" House said and they all leaned in a bit to get a better view.

Somehow they managed to start discussing the case when Ally put on her coat and sat. In the middle of their talk Foreman suddenly grabbed his stomach like he was in pain.

"What happened to you?" Chase asked.

"I think food poisoning." He said.

"Well I think that answers all our questions about your date." House said before Foreman bolted out, leaving a sneaky looking House and three of his colleges laughing.

…

She's standing at the reception, nervously biting the end of the pen while waiting for patient's wife to show up.

"You'll crack it…" She heard Chases voice from somewhere far and that's what startled her making her press the pen too hard with her teeth and crack it. "Sorry." He said.

She just took the pen out of her mouth, looked at it for a moment and just threw it out. She looked at the computer screen to make sure she didn't get ink on her face and went back to watching the door.

"Look, I'm sorry I lashed out at you before." He said leaning against the counter in front of her. "I should have never said the thing about classroom and you know…" he trailed off.

"It's okay." She smiled squeezing his hand. "I kinda got used to that." She laughed without really laughing cause her mind was somewhere else.

Chase was about to say something but Diane came and Ally just took a breath before she went to talk to her. Chase didn't move from his place just turned to see how it would go.

"I'm really sorry to say this, but he's in coma." Ally started shocking the woman. "We think it's a brain tumor, and we need your permission to start treatment." She said really hoping that she chose the right words.

"Cancer? Will, will he be okay?" The woman asked what Ally was afraid of.

"There's a chance he might not survive it."

"Can he hear me? They say that… that people in coma can still do that." Diane asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Ally breathed out a lie with a smile.

When Diane walked to her husband's room, Ally turned to Chase and looked at him crushed.

"Why do I always have to tell when something is wrong?" she asked tears forming in her eyes.

"Because you're the best at it." He said hugging her. "And I mean it in a good way. You're just good with people." He said.

…

She was waiting in the corridor when Chase came out of the bathroom.

"Well well, now who looks all handsome." Ally said smiling and coming to help him.

"Wow." Was all he said when he looked up.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She laughed and helped him with his tie and collar.

"Thanks." He smiled when she stepped back. "Ridding with Taub and Foreman?" he asked.

"No." she laughed. "When you're picking up your date?' she smiled cocking her head to the side.

"I'm not, got canceled. Why, are you taking your car?" he asked not really interested in his own date that he actually cancelled.

"Well I didn't really want to ride with the always fighting married couple." She laughed. "And since you said you had a date, I invited a friend of my own." She smiled and when Taub and Foreman came out, they all went to their cars.

They separated at the main entrance of the hospital and said they all would meet at the ceremony, but what guys really did was followed Ally to see her run (if you could call running when you in a tight dress and heels) towards some guy and jump straight into his arms.

"Just a friend my ass." Foreman laughed. "She'll probably plant one …."

"I think we should go." Chase interrupted him.

He earned amusing smiles from his friends, but they agreed and they all went to the ceremony. Ally and her so called friend arrived half an hour later than they did and when she spotted them she walked up and said.

"Guys, meet Tom" She smiled. "Tom, this is Chris, Eric and Robert." She smiled.

The guys shook hands politely and quickly started talking about something giving Ally an excuse to go grab some drinks for her and Tom. What she didn't see was Chase following her.

"So this is what you trade us for." He joked.

"Pretty much." She laughed ordering two glasses of champagne.

"Isn't he a bit too tall for you?" Chase asked grinning.

Ally looked back and Tom, he was probable 6'3, then at Chase and glared.

"Would you top making fun of my height?"

"What, I'm just saying…" he was still grinning. "Besides just imagine that House will say."

"Why would House say anything about me and him?" Ally frowned in confusion and went back to other.

Just as she reached them, everyone was asked for attention cause the ceremony started. The ceremony ended quickly and Ally with Tom just walked around, had a couple of more drinks, dance when there was music. He got a phone call so he just excused himself, kissed her temple and went to talk. She smiled, following him till he disappeared from her sighed and she went back to her table. As she was passing the bar she heard Chase.

"Isn't he a bit too old for you?"

"Excuse me?" she turned to see him totally wasted. "You're drunk." She stated.

"You didn't answer my question. He's what thirty five or something. Like, he could be your dad." He said stepping away from the bar.

"Shut up, Rob. You're wasted you don't know what you're talking." She said and was about to walk away when he laughed.

"I might have a bit too much to drink but I'm not stupid. You're just a kid, you can't see it, but he'll just use you and leave." He said and that did it for Ally.

"You listen up." She said coming really close to him to try not to make a scene. "I don't know why it bothers you so much that I'm younger than you. The fact that you're the only one that has a problem with it is a mystery for me. I work hard to finish early from the university still doing a great job at the hospital and managing to have a life, if that doesn't make me a grown up than I really don't know what you want from me ." She said shaking her head and was about to walk away when she stopped and said one last thing. "And you know what, the only time I really acted as a kid is when I thought that there might be something more between us. Guess I was wrong." She said and smiled angrily. "Well I hope you're happy, because I promise you, you won't have to deal with my childishness anymore." She said and walked away spotting Tom and leaving a speechless Chase.

Taub and Foreman were watching this from their table and when Ally left, they quickly came to Chase to ask what the hell just happened.

"I don't know man, I just made a joke and she made a scene out of it. Guess she really is a kid." He said watching as the girl went from angry at him to all happy and flirty with Tom in a second.

"Well you've watched her all night and got mad when she came here with someone else. Guess you really are jealous." Taub said.

"What? Jealous, of what?" Chase asked obviously drunk and looking back at Ally and Tom slow dancing.

"Oh man, you got it bad." Foreman said paying Taub his money.

The rest of the night Ally ignored Chase but at the same time acted like nothing had happened. She talked to Foreman and Taub while Tom was talking to one of his colleges he had run into, she also danced with them, somehow she managed to make them do that and at the end of the night when Tom went to grab them a cab, she came up to Taub and Foreman while they were alone to say goodnight. They tried to ask her what had happened between her and Chase a couple of time, but she just brushed it off and when she saw that Chase was coming their way, she just kissed the two guys on the cheek, said goodbye and walked away.

"Where she's going?' Chase asked finally a bit sober while he watched her go to the exit.

"She said she was going home." Taub said.

"But she didn't actually say to which home." Foreman teased his friend.

"Would you two stop already?" Chase asked a bit pissed.

He was a bit mad at himself. Why he couldn't just keep his mouth shut as she suggested him, he was drunk he didn't mean what he said. And now she was ignoring him and if this will continue it will be awkward to work since House make them do tasks together like 90% of the time. But what did she mean by saying he won't have to deal with her childishness anymore? Those word made him afraid of what was coming as they come back to work on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much, everyone, for following and favoriting and for reviews. It means a lot to me. so this is the next chapter, I'm not really happy with it but please be patient I have one interesting scene in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

After a very peaceful and enjoyable weekend spent with Tom and his brother Ally finally turned on her phone to see a few missed calls. So when she walked in to the office on Monday morning all smiling and glowing she received a few questionable looks.

"Hey everyone, "she smiled going to make herself some coffee. "How was your weekend?" She asked smiling at all three of them. "Sorry I missed your calls just forgot I turned off my phone." She shrugged.

"16-year-old male spit up blood during a pick-up basketball game. E.R. couldn't find the source in his lungs or GI tract." House said entering the office and not letting the guys to answer.

"Could be vasculitis, bronchiectasis, inhaled particles." Ally quickly said.

"Well someone looks like got laid this weekend." House said looking at her.

"What? No." she protested telling the truth but still receiving some looks from the guys. "I didn't. And it's not like this is any of your business." She pointed out.

"What about angiodysplasia?" Chase quickly suggested changing the subject.

"Is it just me or do you all see the elephant?" House said smiling.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"I mean, don't you feel the tension just vibrating the air from Chase and it looks like…" he paused dramatically. "That it goes straight to Ally." He smiled devilish. "But somehow I don't feel anything from her. It might be something that he did, but she doesn't know yet…" he wondered enjoying the looks from all the guys.

"There is nothing wrong between us two." She said a bit angrily. "Right, Chase?" she asked neutrally glancing at him. "Now, can we go back to the patient?" she asked looking though the file missing the smug smile from House and "oh hell something's going to happen" faces from the guys. "What?" she finally asked when saw them.

"The fact that you called him Chase and not his first name as you do when you speak to your friends just proves that he actually did something." House explains the simple logic.

But she was saved from answering as Wilson knocked at the door and opened them.

"I'll let you think for a minute." House said standing up.

"Actually, I need to borrow Ally." Wilson said earning a few strange looks from the rest of them.

"I think they can handle this without me." She smiled happily at him and walked out asking what he needed.

"Sorry for distracting you from your job." He said leading her to the room.

"It's okay, actually you saved me." She smiled. "Long story." Added when saw his face. "So what kind of problem this time?"

"Mom stuck at her job, little Judy needs someone to hold her hand but she doesn't like the nurses." He smiled a bit guilty.

…

"You did a nice thing for him." Ally smiled as she and Taub were at their patient's room while Ryan was at the bathroom.

"It's no big deal." Taub brushed it off.

Girl just smiled understandingly and shut up.

"Guys." They heard from the bathroom. "I think I just peed blood.

That is what got them back to the office.

"Looks like peeing blood is the new black." House said.

"Peeing blood after a night on antibiotics means we can move on from infections." Foreman said.

"Scoping showed no sign of a bleed in his bladder, which points to a kidney problem." Taub suggested.

"Probably some kinda mass." House was lost in his thoughts.

"Kidney mass wouldn't explain the coughing blood or the hemorrhages. Antiphospholipid syndrome, on the other hand…" Chase wondered.

"Makes sense. But doesn't rule out a mass." House insisted.

"You think it's cancer?" Ally frowned.

"Mass doesn't have to be cancer. Could be renal hematoma."

"But the patient doesn't have any other abdominal trauma."

"He's… not talking about the patient." Chase said taking his eyes from House and looking at Ally which made her look back at him just for a second.

"Cuddy has a mass on her kidney?" Ally asked shocked.

"It's probably just a complex cyst or angiomyolipoma." House brushed it off.

"They'll do the biopsy then you'll have your answer. It's probably nothing." Ally agreed still concerned.

That is when Taub decided to come back to the patient. After they discussed, House stood up and just before he left he looked back and said.

"Ally, I think it's about time for Cuddy to take her medicine." He said and just before closing the door added. "You can take Chase if you want someone to annoy you." With that he was gone.

Taub stood up and left taking off his white coat. Ally followed him with her eyes until they locked with Chase's and that is when she jumped up and walked out of the office. But she wasn't lucky, because Chase quickly followed her.

"Hey, wait up." He shouted trying to catch up with her. He saw how she stopped in her track and waited for him not turning back. "Need some company?" he asked missing how she took a deep breath before putting a fake smile and answering.

"Why not."

"Look…" he started as they were walking to the room where Cuddy was.

"So do you really think there is nothing wrong with Cuddy?" she interrupted him because she really didn't want to talk about what had happened at the ceremony.

He probably understood that because he answered her question and didn't try to talk about their fight again.

…

Ally knocked on the opened door and walked in on House's and Wilson's conversation.

"Hey! Eating pie in here." House said pretending to be annoyed.

"Sorry, just need to talk about the patient." She said and smiled at Wilson.

"House… I'm not gonna tell you a third time. Do not screw this up. Because I really don't wanna clean up the mess." He said and with that he left House and Ally alone.

"He's referring to the pie."

"Sure." She said moving towards him. "The biopsy was inconclusive" she said giving him the file. "The mass is near the center of her kidney. They couldn't get a readable sample."

"Means they'll have to remove the mass to know if it's cancer or not." He said zoning out.

"The file says they're doing some imaging now, give the surgeon a better idea of what he's dealing with." She said, but then saw that he wasn't really listening so she put her hand on his and curled her fingers around his wrist. "House." She said getting his attention. "Are you really okay?' she asked concerned.

"That depends." He said and looked at their hands making her quickly take hers back. "Are you going to tell me what Chase did?" he was back to his old self.

She just nodded sighting and left.

…

Next day they were watching a video of their patient blowing thing up.

"Copied from his flash drive. Do I go to the cops?" Taub asked while stopping the video.

"Yes. "Officer, I'd like to report an assault. The victim was a pile of leaves."" Chase said sarcastically earning an eyeroll from Ally.

"It goes on. He talks about bombing his school."

"Which you know because you stole his flash drive and broke into his house. How's that gonna play?" Foreman pointed out.

"Ally, ALLY¡" girl finally hear them calling her.

She looked up from where she was sitting to see three pairs of concerned eyes. She just concentrated on the non existing spot on the wall and said.

"Ryan's not responding to streptokinase. We don't have very long before the damage becomes irreversible."

"So we either up his dosage or go into his head and get the clot out. Where's House?" Chase said

And from that point she zoned out again concerned about everything at the same time.

…

"So what do you think I should do?" Taub asked as he and Ally were watching the operation.

"About the boy?" she asked not really paying too much attention to this situation.

"No about you and Chase." He said a bit angrily and earning a side glare. "Of course about the boy."

"There are lots of teenagers who would do similar things but never do." She said sighing and turning from the view to leaned back at the window. "Maybe it would be best if he talked to a specialist first." She suggested. "You were the one that said he was or is depressed, maybe if he got rid of that he would go back to normal." She suggested earning an approving nod from Taub.

"That's a pretty good idea." He said mimicking her posture. "So…" he trailed off after a few moments of silence and Ally knew what was coming. "You and Chase." He said more like a question.

"What about it?' she asked with a humorous smile.

"Well you know."

"Chris, just leave it alone." She smiled and turned back to watch the operation making it clear that the conversation was over.

…

"What was that thing, and why did it just dissolve in the middle of surgery?" Taub asked as they all were sitting at the office.

"Why is his liver shutting down? That thing in his brain goes away, the kid slips into a coma." Foreman said more to himself.

"We started him on lactulose, but at the rate his liver function is declining, he'll be dead in a day. Fuck…" Ally said the last barely as a whisper, putting her head in her hands.

"Patient's blood tests were negative for barbiturates or acetaminophen. He's not on a high protein diet." Chase said after a long silence.

"A.I.P. can cause uremia, tank the liver." Ally said after another long silence as she and Foreman were pasting in the office.

"It causes abdominal cramping, not abdominal bleeding." Chase argues like she was stupid.

"Oh, because fucosidosis was such a brilliant idea?" she answered back glaring at him.

"Guys!" Taub tried.

Girl sighed and went to sit as far from Chase as possible. Foreman started pasting in front of her glancing at her once in a while.

"Type 2 citrullinemia fits." Chase tried.

"There are no signs of hyperlipidemia or pancreatitis." Ally sighed not sparing a glance.

"Those can take years to emerge." Taub said.

"Closest we've gotten. Start him on IV sodium benzoate to reduce the ammonia levels in his blood. Run a genetic test for citrullinemia." Foreman sighed and Chase with Taub left. "Look I know it's hard. For all of us." He said after a few minutes of silence and staring at her. "Can you please try not to fight with Chase for a while?" he pleaded her.

"I'm sorry." She said guilty. "I promise I'll try to be good." She smiled a little.

…

So after the case was solved and they all were at the changing room, Foreman walked up to her.

"Hey, so we were planning to open up a few beers and blow up some soldiers at my place." He said leaning at the lockers.

"And you are asking my permission?" she joked looking up from the bench she was sitting.

"No, I was asking if you want to join us." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Chase will be there." He said looking at the sealing.

"Oh. And he probably doesn't want me to come and you just suggested so that you wouldn't look like an ass." She smiled.

"No, actually, he was the one to remind to ask you if you were okay with him coming."

"Oh come on." She said standing up. "It's not like we're mortal enemies." She joked closing the locker. "Do I need to bring anything?"

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everybody, thanks for reading. I hope that you will like this chapter, feel free to ask if you don't understand something. Oh I noticed that I write a lot about betting so sorry, just somehow got carried away with that. Also to _sendbillmoney, _thanks for your opinion and no, I don't know this Ally girl it's just a character I made up and use in all of my fictions, i adapt her to the situation but basically have her the same in all of them. And yeah maybe she has a little bit of me cause I'm short too and can be annoying, but other than that she's not me. So that is that, thanks again and enjoy.**

* * *

"House screwed us." Taub said as they all were in the Radiology viewing room, looking through their patient's x-rays.

"Ten years of doctors cobbling him back together. Metal rods in every limb. Pins stabilizing his spine. Five screws and a titanium plate in his skull." Chase said coming to the table.

"Can't do MRIs. X-rays are probably gonna be useless as well. Every piece of metal is gonna obscure something."

"And House isn't sick." Taub said.

"When why isn't he here?" Ally asked looking through the files.

"Cuddy dumped House. He's out somewhere expecting us to indulge him while he ignores his job and licks his wounds."

"When did this happen?' she asked surprised.

"Just a friendly warning, don't get sucked into this mess." Taub said getting back to work.

"I just feel bad for him." She shrugged.

"I feel bad for him too, but still expect him to act like an adult, show up for work, and not go on a booze-, Vicodin-, and hooker-filled bender."

"Which is why for now we're gonna handle the case without him." Foreman said.

"Oh, is that the reason? I thought it was because you can't pass up any chance to seize control." Chase said obviously not liking the idea.

"I said "we." You want "pretty please" too?" Foreman said annoyed.

"Vicodin." She remembered. "What's up with that and don't try to brush it off, I remember the previous time." She said not giving them a chance to get out of this.

"House is a Vicodin addict. He's been clean for two years." Foreman explained and Ally just nodded. "Our patient has a ruptured diaphragm, cracked sternum, broken nose, and partial hearing loss, which can be explained by a bull jumping on him. And a neurological disorder,  
low-grade fever, nausea, and peripheral muscle weakness that can't." he read bringing everyone back to work.

"What if the hearing loss wasn't caused by the bull? That's just when he noticed it?" girl suggested making everyone listen. "Inner-ear pathology can affect the equilibrium and cause disorientation, making it appear to be a neurological disorder." She explained.

"So how do we confirm? CT is just gonna show us the plate and screws holding his skull together." Taub wondered.

"We can do calorics and an ENG. If he has inner-ear damage, it'll affect his balance." Ally said making a good point.

"Sounds good. Go ahead." Foreman said taking charge.

"Go ahead? Really? What if one of us disagrees?" Chase asked annoyed while Ally and Taub were already leaving, but that made them stop. "I happen to agree with Foreman. Go do it." He said earning an eye rolls form all three of others.

…

"ENG was normal. Means his inner ear isn't…" Foreman said while they were in the office sitting around the phone.

"Morons." House interrupted him.

"But it wasn't…" Ally tried, but once again House interrupted.

"Whoa. Wait a second. The acoustics in here are beautiful. MORONS¡" he shouted. "You say it." He said and then they heard a female voice.

"Who was that?" Taub asked.

"Something Carnell got me." House said.

"So why exactly we are morons?" Ally asked.

"Great theory. Ridiculous test. You can't give a standard balance test to a champion bull rider." He explained. "If you're gonna test Superman's strength, you need a bigger barbell. Find one, make him lift it, then call me and tell me how high it got." He said and after a pause added. "And tell Cuddy that spying is for cowards."

With that Chase ended their conversation and Cuddy left telling to keep her updated.

"I will." Both Chase and Foreman said making Ally and Taub chuckle.

…

"You said my inner ear was fine." Lane the patient said while the team was preparing him for another test.

"Previous test was for regular people. You were banged up pretty bad in the accident. But given your athletic ability…" Taub explained.

"Wasn't no accident. That bull had malice and forethought. He was pissed." Lane said looking around.

"Can you blame him?" Taub asked.

"Not at all. If he don't do what he gets paid for, I don't get to do what I get paid for." Patient said his eyes landing on Ally.

"You ever think of getting paid for doing something else? You're running out of bones to break."

"You ever think of doing something you don't love? It has its downside, but everything does." Lane said not taking his eyes of Ally. "There ain't nothing like those eight seconds." He said making Ally look at him. "Traveling around, getting to meet the fans, that ain't so bad either, if you know what I mean." He smiled at Ally sideways. "All right, now what?" he directed the question to her.

"We're gonna start rocking the platform and changing your visual field while you balance on just your right leg." Foreman explained.

"Here you go." Ally said giving his the goggles and going back to her seat. "I'm gonna start slow." She said looking at the monitor.

"If you start to experience any nausea or disorientation, just let us know and we'll stop the test." Foreman said standing behind her.

"You got it." Lane said winking at Ally before putting on the goggles.

They start the test but quickly end it because there is clearly nothing wrong with patient's inner ear. But as they discuss what to do next Lane starts bleeding through his mouth.

…

"You know you have to stop him at some point?" Taub more said than asked Ally while they were doing the GI scope.

"Who?" She asked concentrating on the screen but as she turned to look at Taub she snorted. "You mean the patient?"

"You know it's against the rules." He said.

"Look it's not like I'm attracted to him." She said smiling. "Besides he's the one who's flirting with me."

"Yes, but you're not exactly stopping him." He said and they were silence for a minute. "Are you doing this because of Chase?" he asked.

"What?" she laughed. "What does Chase have to do with it?" he asked surprised.

"Oh come on, we all can see what's happening here."

"Stop it." She said seriously.

"I'm just…"

"No, no, no. Take out the scope." She said interrupting him.

"But I don't see…" he tried again.

"Not the monitor. Look at his eyes." She said raveling that his eye whites are yellow.

…

At the end of the day, guys were preparing to go to House and discuss with him while Ally was getting ready for other kind of meeting. They all were at the dressing room, when Ally came out of the shower changed from her jeans and shirt to a tight dress and really tall heels.

"What's the occasion?" Foreman laughed.

"I have a date." She said refreshing her makeup.

"And why are you getting ready here?"

"Because he's picking me up here."

"That Tom guy?" Taub asked and they all heard how one locker's door slammed to another while opening.

"No." Ally laughed. "His brother."

There was a long pause before Taub spoke up as he and Foreman started walking closer to her.

"You know there is this thing called bro code?"

"In this case a real BRO code." Foreman pointed out.

"Oh my God." Ally said as she finished with her lips and turned to them shocked. "You really don't believe me when I say something to you." She said and saw their confused looks. "I told you that Tom's just a friend. He's happily married for two years now and his wife is 5 months pregnant." She laughed and they all heard how Chase cursed as his phone fell on the floor at the same time. "We're friends since high school he's like an older brother to me and he was in town with business but I haven't seen him in a while so I invited him to that ceremony and we spent previous weekend together with his brother who is a good friend of mine too, just now after all this years and a week he asked me out." She said going back to her locker.

"So there was nothing going on between you and Tom, but now you're going out with his brother?" Taub tried to understand what was going on.

"Yes." Ally laughed checking her phone. "And he's already here. So how do I look?" She asked spinning around slowly.

After receiving approving nods and saying goodbyes she left with one last glace from Chase.

"You own me 10 buck." Taub said to Foreman.

…

He picked her up, they went to a club, they drank, they danced their asses off. At the moment they were still dancing, they didn't know for how long have they been here, but it didn't really matter. The music was loud; they were dancing really close one another, his hands on her waist her hips swaying really intimately when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was caught by surprise that is why she spin so quickly and what is why she tripped and landed in that someone's arms. She raised her head just to see…

"Rob?" She was even more surprised.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked stepping away from him and into Luke's arm that is when she remembered. "Oh, sorry, Luke this is Robert Chase my coworker." She said glancing at Chase to see him wince at the title.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Luke said shaking Chase's hand and hugging Ally from behind.

"So, Chase, what are you doing here?" she repeated her question forcing him to look back at her.

"Am, we tried to call you, but you left your cell phone." He said. "We have a problem with the patient, House is coming too." He said pointing out the urgency of this.

"Oh god. Luke," she turned around. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go, it's an emergency."

"It's okay, go." He said smiling.

"Thanks." She pecked him on the lips ready to leave.

"Call me when you can." Luke shouted making her glance back and say that she promised.

They stepped out to the cold night and Ally shivered.

"Do you have your jacket?" Chase asked seeing her with just this dress that barely covered her.

"Left at Luke's car."

"Here" He said taking off his own and putting it on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him and they went to his car.

First minutes of the ride were silence and a bit awkward.

"So how did you know that I was here?" she asked just to kill the awkwardness.

"After you didn't answer any calls and we didn't get any reaction to the messenger we found your phone in your locker that is where we found where you are." He said looking at the road.

"So you searched my phone." She stated a bit pissed.

"Yeah, but you know just to know where to find you didn't read anything else." He tried to get out of this clean.

"Right…" she trailed off.

"Here" He said taking it out of his shirt pocket and giving to her.

She put her phone in her bag and the awkward silence was back.

"So…" he trailed off. "Luke seemed a nice guy." He tried.

"Yeah, he is." She smiled to herself.

"So there really wasn't anything between you and Tom?" he asked waiting for her to shout at him.

"Chase…" she sighed. "I know where this is going and I'm asking you to not do this." She said gripping her bag.

"I just." He tried but got silence. "So it just. It just made. If it's true then it means that our fight was for nothing." He finally managed to say.

"It wasn't without a purpose." She said after a long pause when Chase already thought that she would just ignore what he said. "It just made everything clear." She said after another pause. She continued with her head lowered and Chase looking at her ready to ask what she was about to explain. "I know what I am, I know that I sometimes, well most of the time, act like a kid. And everyone was fine with it, except you…"

"No, Ally, look, I was drunk…"

"It didn't matter you showed countless times before that it bothers you." She didn't let him finish. She took a deep breath and continued. "I can control myself, where I need to be professional and a grownup, I can be that. And with my teachers, bosses and colleges I try to be as professional as possible."

"What are you saying?" he asked a bit confused as he parked in front of the hospital.

"I'm saying that I know that you find me annoying when I try to be myself. And I only do that then I'm close with someone." She said sitting there. "So I think it's best if we stayed just colleges." She said and with that she took of his jacked and left the car with Chase in it to process what had just happened.

…

"We're not blowing up his heart, because we've ruled out his heart. MRI and transesophageal echo reveal no swelling, no masses, no vegetation, no sign of anything." Foreman said as they all were sitting at the office, House pacing in front of them.

"'Cause we're looking the wrong way. There's an imperfection. How do you find where?" House said after he blew a straw wrapper in Taub's face.

"I don't know. Get a magnifying glass and…"

"You suck. Feel free to interpret that both ways. Suck on the straw, see where the drink leaks."

"You're saying we put pressure on his aorta until it rips open? You do realize the downside of that?" Chase asked surprised.

"If we don't rip it, the damage from the infection will, probably not when he's got his chest open in an O.R. where it can be repaired inside the 60 seconds it'll take him to bleed to death."

"It's a ridiculous idea. It won't work." Chase said and looked at Ally.

"Now if you don't mind… get this guy's approval to rip his heart open." House said leaving, but was stopped as Chase started talking again.

"You should send Ally. She'll be able to convince him."

That earned a "WTF?" glare from Ally and surprised but interested look from House.

"Really?" he asked amused.

"Yeah, they seem to get along pretty well."

"Just because he's flirting with me, doesn't mean there's something going on." She said angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Fuck." House said paying Taub and Foreman.

…

After everything went well, guys were at the bar. Ally came and slammed 20 dollar bill in front of Taub.

"You won, he asked me out when I went to check up on him after operation." She said sitting next to him and ordering herself a beer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting for so long, just got school work and etc... So this is next chapter, to be honest I already forgot how exactly I was planing for this story to go, but I remember details so I thing I'll be good. :). Enjoy.**

* * *

"Think House is coming in today?" Ally asked looking through the file while they were sitting in the office.

"Maybe if we start offering spa treatments." Foreman said bored.

"He already jumped off of a hotel balcony."What's next, bull riding?" she asked not raising her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Chase sitting in front of her.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Taub laughed earning an elbow to his ribs.

"Maybe ride some kind of prostitute chariot to work?" Chase said looking through the glass.

"First person to offer me an interesting case gets to ride her… single or double-team." House announced riding into the office. "My scooter, which, now said out loud, sounds even more inappropriate." He said smiling.

"Seriously? You're bringing them to work now?" Taub said referring to the prostitute.

"23-year-old homeless man brought into the E.R. with burn injuries and…" Ally starts ignoring everything around her and not letting House, who was riding around the table at the moment, to interject. "He said his burning flesh smelled like licorice, and the E.R. antiseptics like blueberry muffins. Also he claimed his name is Ferris Bueller." She finished finally raising her eyes to see a quite interested House and raised eyebrows from the guys.

"Cool. Dysosmia… could be anything from an environmental factor to an early sign of a degenerative brain disease." House said taking a file from Ally. "Smells like a winner." He added before giving the orders. As everyone stood to do their job House added. "Ally, you can ride us whenever you ready." He winked at her making her snort and the team left.

…

"Danny may have lied about his name, but he was telling the truth about the vials. Tests confirm they were vitamin A and B12." Ally said as she was riding the scooter around the office while House and Foreman were getting foot massages from Dominika.

"He also enjoys vitamin H. The kid's a junkie." House said eating a slice of cucumber.

"Tox screens were negative for drug use." Taub informed.

"His hair wasn't. I had it tested…'Cause unlike Santa and the Easter Bunny, homeless, non-mentally ill 20-somethings without drug problems don't exist. He was a heavy user sometime in the last five months."

They all almost got into a fight over the patient but luckily everything ended well that is until House let Ally do the x-ray if Chase helped her. She just nodded put a fake smile on and looked at Chase to see what he had to say. And he just smiled back and nodded.

…

"If we add tunnel vision to the dysosmia, we can subtract the bone-induced abdominal bleeding." She said watching House play with a toy helicopter.

"I thought the dysosmia was from heroin." Taub said leaning on the balcony.

"He said he never snorted, he just shot up. So that wouldn't have affected his sense of smell."

"And we believe the lying liar why?"

The helicopter flied towards them while they argued and they had to duck.

"House… Are you even listening to us?" Foreman asked annoyed.

"I'll start when you decide what the symptoms are and give me some theories." House said and showed Ally the remote suggesting to play and she took it smiling.

While others discussed Ally played with the toy sometimes laughing along Dominika when they hit each other's toy and girl remembered that she had one similar to this when she was a kid and at that moment she looked up and saw Chase smiling at her, that made her quickly look away and give back the remote to House. Chase quickly understood what had happened and suggested his theory to House.

"Good. MRI his head, find it." House said looking suspiciously at Ally before he saw Cuddy.

…

They were at the radiology lab, House with Dominika were playing ping pong against Ally and Foreman while discussing the patient. Foreman and Ally missed the last ball that House slammed and Dominika shouted.

"In your head!" clapping and making Ally snort a laugh and quickly hide behind Foreman.

"It's "face."" House corrected her.

"On your face!" Dominika tried again.

"Oh God." Ally tried to suppress her laughed hiding her face in Foreman's lab coat.

While girl calmed down, others decided what to do and as House and his fiancée were leaving, Dominika turned back and stopped.

"Ally can't I take a word with you?" she asked with that accent.

"Sure." She said surprised.

Ally got back after few moments to three eager faces.

"She asked me to be the maid of honour." She said stunned.

There was a silence as they all tried to process what just happened.

"What did you say?" Taub asked.

"I asked who's the best man." She said still a bit dazed.

"You agreed?" Foreman was surprised.

And everyone started laughing.

…

"Ahoy there, me hearties! Permission to come aboard."House shouted from his monster truck.

"Awesome." Was all Ally could say.

After 5 minutes of laughing because Ally had hard time to climb up, minus the part that she was wearing a skirt, they finally were driving down the street.

"Danny said his left arm felt like it was on fire last night. We assumed it was a schizophrenic delusion, but…" Ally shouted over the music probably being the only one except House who enjoyed the ride.

"It's not. He's on Clozapine. He'd be getting better, not worse." House shouted back.

"Sounds like regional pain syndrome. Has to be a genetic disorder." Chase said bouncing on the seat.

"Would you slow down! You're gonna get us arrested." Foreman was a bit angry.

"I wouldn't worry about it. We'll probably die first." Taub pointed out.

"Come on, this is actually fun." Ally said earning a smirk from House and a grin from Chase which she missed because she was trying to hear what Foreman was saying.

"We need to run his DNA. He could have early onset of Parkinson's."

After a few moments they stopped harshly in front of red light making them all fall and the girl giggle.

…

"So, how are things with Luke?" Chase asked as they were driving to visit their patient's dad.

"Good." She said looking through the window.

"So you guys are serious now?" he asked awkwardly.

"It's a bit personal, don't you think?" she fired back looking away quickly.

"Come on it's not like we're strangers."

"We're not exactly friends ether." She said.

"Clearly…" he said and the rest of the ride was silence except for the music coming through the radio.

They found out that their patient was lying again so they got back to the hospital, but Chase stopped her just as she was about to climb out of his car.

"Is it silent treatment from now on?"

"Chase, what do you want? I tell you what I want us to be civilized to each other and you start mocking me, I try to stay out of your way as much as possible and you get mad for it, so what do you really want?" she asked tired of all this.

"That cowboy, that's what this is all about? Look I picked you up from a date where I had to see you grind on some kind of dude after a week of seeing how you flirt with a patient and when we have that talk…." He said sighing. "I guess I was a bit pissed and it just happened." He said looking at the wheel.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked surprised and a bit confused.

"That I…" He started but quickly stopped. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have lashed out like that." He quickly corrected himself.

"It's okay, let's go to House." She smiled not entirely convinced but decided to let it go.

…

After the wedding ceremony, Ally was in the kitchen while other guests were at the living room. She was pouring herself a drink.

"Any champagne left?" She heard Chase.

She turned around, smiled and showed the bottle she had in her hand.

"So, you're flying solo tonight?" he asked as they were sitting on the kitchen table with their glasses full and looking through the window.

"Yeah, Luke has early practice tomorrow."

"Well too bad for him." He said looking at her. "May I say that you look gorgeous tonight miss Gorgeous." He said making her laugh.

"Thank you." She said. "And may I say you did a great job tonight." She laughed again.

"Thank you. A toast." He said raising his glass. "To being gorgeous." He said with a smirk.

"To marrying people." She interrupted him.

"And to House and Dominika." They both said clinking their glasses.

…

Next morning Ally came to work in a good mood, because she just felt, that this would be a good day, I mean: the patient was getting better, she had great time last night and an enjoyable breakfast with Luke. What she didn't expect is the crowd gathering around their patients' room. When she got closer she saw policemen searching Danny's empty bed.

"What's going on?" she asked as she reached Taub, Foreman and Chase.

"Danny disappeared without checking out." Foreman said glancing at her.

"So you called the FBI?" Ally tried to joke.

"We didn't call them, they just showed up. Danny's DNA… When we sent it to the lab for testing, it set off alarm bells all over the country." Chase explained concentrating on the girl.

"He's linked to 13 unsolved murders in ten different states." Foreman said when saw Ally's quizzical look.

"He's a serial killer who eats his victims." Chase added studying her face.

"And we saved him" both Ally and Taub said, but Ally's was more a whisper.

There was silence for a while, Ally tried to process what she just heard, Foreman and Taub were back to watching FBI and Chase was looking at Ally and a bit scared how she just got totally white. Few more minutes passed and the girl just turned around and walked to their office. Chase was looking at her with the intention of going after her, but somehow didn't move from his spot.

"Go" Foreman said.

Chase looked at him, nodded and went to the office too. He found her sitting in one of the chairs looking at non existing spot on the table.

"You okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Huh?" she looked up. "Oh, sorry, probably zoned out" she said and was standing when Chase grabbed her by the wrist.

"It's okay to feel whatever you feel after you find suck kind of thing" he said. "You want to talk about it?" he asked when she sat again.

Ally was about to say no, but then looked at him and sighed. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Chase waited patiently while she gathered her words.

"At first, when I heard the news, I felt horrible, I mean we saved a murderer and he eats humans." She said looking above his head. "But when I started thinking about it, I mean, yes it is horrible what he does, but it doesn't feel real and I just don't feel horrified or disgusted or anything. I mean, it just doesn't seem real and I can't picture it and I just don't know" she trailed off looking at her lap. "Does it make me a bad person that I don't feel about this situation?" she looked up at him.

"No, no..." He said taking her hands. "It doesn't. It's really normal, you can't imagine if you didn't see, it's okay." He said reassuring her.

"Thanks." She said. "Can I..." she started looking up from her lap again, but stopped. She released her hands from his grip and extended them. "Can I just?" she didn't know how to ask it.

Chase quickly understood what she wanted and just smiled hugging her. Girl whined her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. Chase rubbed her back up and down glad that they were back to being friends.


End file.
